


Soap

by TheChichiSlaughterHouse



Category: Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann
Genre: Drabble, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-19
Updated: 2008-10-19
Packaged: 2018-11-10 11:57:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11126556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChichiSlaughterHouse/pseuds/TheChichiSlaughterHouse
Summary: The days in the prison are boring for Simon. At least, until it's shower time, of course. SimonxViral.





	Soap

**Author's Note:**

> Soap
> 
> By The Chichi Slaughter House
> 
> Warnings: Spoilers for some episodes, prison clichés, implied rape, SimonxViral.
> 
> Disclaimer: TTGL is too amazing, thoughtful and ingenious to be mine. If you ever think it is, then you are out of your mind.
> 
> Rating: PG-13

The days in the prison were boring and uncomfortable compared to the life he had been used to on the surface. All the luxuries he had slowly become accustomed to had been ripped from his hands, causing him to truly appreciate the simple act of taking a walk without telling anyone.

He also missed being able to shower alone. Having to shower with the beastmen was an uncomfortable experience, at the very least. Feeling all those eyes on his skin just served as incentive to hurry up, yet whenever he had done so, it had been difficult to keep hold of the soap.

It had slipped out of his hands more than once, yet Simon had not had the courage to bend over to pick it up. He had seen what happened when someone did that; getting a good glimpse of Viral’s ass before the other beastmen had pounced. He definitely did not want the same fate, and so took his time in the showers despite the gazes brushing over his skin uncomfortably.

Yet since that time, he had begun to allow his gaze to wander around the bathrooms as well, following Viral’s every movement since that incident. Afterwards, he would always feel ashamed; not only was he as bad as the rest of them, but he had to go and rescue Nia as soon as possible. Nia, the woman he loved.

But no matter how much he told himself this, his eyes seemed to have a life of their own, and before he knew what he was doing, he found himself practically staring at Viral. And he felt so guilty about it.

Rubbing the soap over his arm, he sighed. The gazing seemed even worse than usual today. It was as if the beastmen were all staring at him at once; the intensity making him want to turn around and glare at them, or huddle up somewhere out of sight. Torn between which to do, Simon jumped when fingers brushed his own, turning and gazing into golden eyes.

The look he was being given took his breath away. It was as if he was being sucked in without an escape.

When he was slammed into the wall and lips met his own, he realised what had been going on, kissing back and stroking into his hair.

All the time he had been peeking, Viral had been watching him too.


End file.
